the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarja Nylund-Toivonen
Appearance Personality Tarja has a very kind and caring personality, and often feel compelled to take care of others who can't otherwise care for themselves. She's often referred to as the 'Den Mother of the Black Phoenix Division', as she takes on a motherly role towards her fellow comrades-in-arms. Her comrades will often say that Tarja has an incredible eye for even the smallest, most minor details that people don't often pay attention to, and will often chastise them if there was even a small stain on their uniforms or if a hair was out of place. She states that she acts in this kind of motherly fashion because she had to take on a lot of responsibility when she was younger after a terrible accident killed her mother and left her father so mentally damaged he became a vegetable. Tarja had to quit going to school at the tender age of 14 to devote herself to caring for her father full-time, taking on the responsbilities of keeping the house in order as well as buying food, paying bills, and everything to ensure that they had a place to keep living. Her experiences during that time had gradually shaped her into a hardened woman, unafraid to do what she must to protect her friends and loved ones and taking on responsibilities that most others would shy away from. Tarja thinks of herself as a strong, confident young woman, but often feels that she could have done a much better job than she did of looking after her father. She hates having to make tough decisions, especially if it would involve taking the judgment of someone else's life into her own hands. She fights hard to protect the people she values as close friends and family, and doesn't deal well with loss, though she often tries to hide her weaknesses and insecurities underneath her steely resolve and determination. During her time in the military, Tarja is skilled at finding strategic places where most people wouldn't think to look, and is well known for her excellent shooting skills on land as well as in water. Her abilities and eye for details allow her to pinpoint sniping spots and other strategic areas that would normally be overlooked, and she is capable of directing her squadmates and placing them so that they would always have the element of surprise against their enemies. Nowadays, Tarja spends much of her time caring for [[Mannix]], because his inability to speak often makes it difficult for him to communicate with others and his innate fear of doctors often means needing someone else to treat him as he refuses to go within 10 miles of a hospital. ''"Heh, I've spent so much of my life and time focusing on caring for others, I never really was able to take care of myself. But I can't help it, y'know? Whenever I see someone who's in dire need of help, I just feel that kind of instinctual compulsion to help them out however I can."'' -Tarja Love & Romance Relationships